Lilly's Diary
by rfr4evr938
Summary: In her diary, Lilly Truscott writes about herself, her friends, and her obsession, Oliver Oscar Oken. But when the worst person possible finds her diary, she might loose her friendship and everything she cares about. Loliver. Please R&R! Completed.
1. Chapter 1: Lillian Caitlin Truscott

**Summery-In her diary, Lilly Truscott writes about herself, her friends, and her obsession, Oliver Oscar Oken. But when the worst person possible finds her diary, she might loose her friendship and her everything she cares about. **

**AN-This is my second Loliver story, and even though the plot might sound a little cheesy, I'm going to try to make it work. And this sotry will probibly have about 5 chapters, mybe a little more. Oh, and the stuff about Lilly's brother is from the 1-800-Where-R-You series, by Meg Cabot. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hannah Montana. **

Lilly's Diary: A Lilly/Oliver Story

My name is Lillian Caitlin Truscott and this is my diary.

Ok, lame way to start this. But then again, I always though that writing in a diary was lame, too, so I think a lame start to this lame diary is perfect. The only reason I'm writing in this diary in the first place is because my grandma gave it to me for Christmas, and my mom said it would be nice to use it.

Anyway, I'm 15 and I'm obsessed with skateboarding and surfing. My family's pretty typical. I have a dad, a mom, a 20-year-old brother, and a 12-year-old brother. Ok, so truthfully, my family's not all that normal. At my older brother isn't. Well, unless you think that hearing voices that tell you to kill yourself is normal. Anyway, moving on.

My best friends are Miley Stewart AKA teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana (but no one besides her two best friends and family know that) and Oliver Oken.

And now that we're on the subject of Oliver...he's my real obsession. I can't stop looking at him and thinking about him. I love him. Plain and simple. But I can't tell him. Ever. He's been my best friend since pre-k and if I told him, our friendship might be over.

Now, I know I sound completely cliche and stupid. You know, best friends fall for each other and have the perfect relationship. But I can't help who I fall for. And I fell for Oliver. Harder then I'd ever fallen for anyone.

So, I sit and daydream about the millions of possibilities of things that could happen if I told him. The good ones, the bad ones, the amazing ones, and the horrible ones.

I know that if I ever told him, I wouldn't be able to tell him everything I want to do with him. To do to him.

I never thought I would love someone so much that I'd be this obsessed with them. And I never thought that I'd write this much about anyone. But then again, I never thought I'd think about anyone this much either. I guess Oliver is making a lot of impossible things possible with me.

So maybe that means that something else impossible will become possible and Oliver will love me too. And maybe I'm delusional. I guess I'll find out eventually.

Well, I'm still Lillian Caitlin Truscott, and I'm still obsessed with Oliver Oscar Oken. And this is the end of my first lame diary entry.

-Lilly Truscott


	2. Chapter 2: Oliver Oscar Oken

**AN-Well, here's the next chapter. Oh, and before you read this chapter, please read the first chapter again, because I updated it a little. And the stuff about Lilly's brother is taken from the 1-800-Where-R-You series, by Meg Cabot. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hannah Montana. **

Chapter 2: Oliver Oscar Oken

Lilly's POV:

I looked up from my diary after I was done writing that first entry. And as soon as I did, my mom called me from downstairs.

"Lilly!" she called. "It's time for school. Now move your butt!"

I stood up, closed my diary and through it in my book bag. I'm not sure why I wanted to bring it to school, but I did.

I grabbed my book bag and left my room.

As I walked past Dakota's (my 20 year old brother) room, he called "Bye sis."

"Bye," I said. Then I kept walking.

Oh, and just in case you were wondering, I'll tell you more about Dakota.

For about a year, he's heard voices in his head that tell him to do things, mostly kill himself. And once, around last Christmas, he listened to them. He locked himself in him room and slit his wrists. Finally, my dad had to break the door down to get in there and get him to the hospital. After that happened, he got kicked out of college. And got put on medication.

He's mostly fine now, but sometimes he has these weird episodes where he hears the voices again. But that usually only happens when he doesn't take the medication.

But let's get back to the story.

I walked down the stairs and my mom said "Lilly, you almost missed your bus. What were you doing up there?"

"Nothing," I said. "Bye Mom. Love you."

"Bye, " she said. "Love you too."

Then I ran outside to the bus.

I really wanted my mom to start driving me to school, since she doesn't work, but she won't because she doesn't want to leave Dakota alone. I don't see what her problem is, though. Her and Dad are always panicking about Dakota trying to kill himself again, but that's because they obviously don't talk to him as much as I do. I know he's fine as long as he takes his medication. But my parents don't care.

"Hey Lilly," An unmistakable voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked over at Oliver standing in the aisle of the bus.

"Hey Oliver," I said. "What's up?"

I was amazed at how calm I was managing to sound.

"Nothing,'" Oliver said. "Can I sit?"

"Sure," I said, scooting over towards the window.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down. "So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing really," I said. "I was just thinking about how annoying my mom can be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that she treats Dakota like a baby," I said. "I mean, sure, he did try to kill himself, but that was only one time. And he's fine now."

"Well, your mom obviously doesn't realize that," he said.

"Apparently," I said. "But can we talk about something besides me."

"Like what?"

"Like anything."

"Ok," he said, obviously thinking. "Have you heard from Miley?"

Just so you know, Miley was on a world tour. Which sucked for me, because it meant I had no one to talk to about my Oliver obsession. Except Dakota, but he wasn't much help.

"She called me yesterday, but she couldn't talk long," I answered. Which sucked.

"Oh," he said. "So, what do we talk about now?"

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," I said when I noticed the bus turning into the Seaview High parking lot.

As we got off the bus, Oliver said "See you later, Lil."

"Bye," I called as I watched Oliver walk over to Jenna Martin AKA his girlfriend. Oh, did I forget to mention that he had a girlfriend. Yeah, he does. My life sucks.

xxxxxx

At lunch, I walked into the cafeteria, trying to figure out where to sit. I could sit with Oliver, but then I'd have to see him and Jenna together, and I didn't feel like subjecting myself to that today. So instead, I headed to the bathroom.

After I finished eating, I opened up my book bag and pulled out the book I was reading. But when I looked in my book bag, it seemed like something was missing. Then I realized what. My diary. My diary, the diary that I confessed my love for Oliver in, was missing in the school.

Yeah, remember when I said my life sucked? I obviously didn't know how sucky it could be.


	3. Chapter 3: That's What Friends Are For?

**AN-I know, long wait between updates. But I've had writer's block since September and I just managed to start writing again. Plus, I think another reason I haven't been able to update any of my fan fictions is because I've been putting most of my writing energy into school. But I'm back with new chapter! Oh, and I know the name of this chapter is also the name of a Hannah Montana episode, but I thought it fit this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hannah Montana and blah, blah, blah...**

Chapter 3: That's What Friends Are For?

Lilly's POV:

I couldn't believe this was happening. Someone somewhere in the school could have been reading my diary right at that that moment. I should have known that writing in that stupid diary was...well, stupid.

I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Ok, Lilly, just breathe," I said out loud to myself. "Maybe nobody found it. Yeah, it's probably just laying around in a room somewhere being ignored. But what if Oliver walks into that room and picks it up to give to me, then reads it! Or what if Amber or Ashley find it and use it to torture me. Or what if Jenna finds it then kills me for liking Oliver! Ugh, this isn't working! Wait, why don't I just call Miley. She can help me. And maybe I should stop talking to myself."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Miley's number.

"Hello?" Miley said, answering her phone.

"Oh, Miley, thank God you're not busy!"

"Lilly?" she asked.

"Duh!" I said. "Shouldn't you know your best friend's voice?"

"What's wrong? Aren't you at school?"

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom," I answered. "But I really need your help."

"Ok, what it is?" she asks.

"Well, you know how a few months ago, I told you I Like a guy who's been my best friend for a while?" I said, trying to avoid saying Oliver's name.

"Yeah, Oliver," she said. "Why?"

"Because I wrote about it in the diary my grandma gave me for my birthday and now it's missing!" I said.

Then I heard someone walking up to the door and I ran inside one of the stalls and whispered to Miley. "Hold on, someone's in here."

I held the phone to my shoulder and tried to be as quiet as possible. When one of the girls in the bathroom started talking, I recognized her voice right away.

"I thought I heard someone talking in here," Jenna said.

"Well, there's no one in here now," Amber said.

I had to keep myself from saying, "Why is Jenna hanging out with Amber?" Whenever I talked to Jenna, it always seemed like she hated her. I tried to focus on their conversation again.

"I can't believe you're still dating that geek," Amber said.

"Hey, I'll keep dating Oliver as long as it takes," Jenna said.

"But why did you pick Oliver to make Sean jealous?" Amber asked. "I mean, Oliver's so dorky. And plus, he's friends with Lilly and Miley. That's enough to make someone a dork."

"Because Oliver is Sean's friend," Jenna said. "Wouldn't you hate to see you're friend dating your ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah, of course," Amber said.

"Exactly," Jenna said. "Now let's get out of here. I hate school bathrooms."

They left the room and I came out of the stall.

"Miley, I have to go," I said into the phone. "I have someone to kill."

"Ok, bye," Miley said, sounding confused.

"Bye," I said, then I hung up the phone and left the bathroom, trying to find Jenna.

I started walking down the hall, but instead of finding Jenna, I found Oliver.

"Hey Lilly, where are you going?" he asked when I practically ran him over.

"I'm trying to catch up to someone," I answered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Just someone," I answered. "Look, Oliver, I really have to go."

I started to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Lilly, what's been going on with you lately?" he asked. "You've barely talked me for more than five minutes in the past month."

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Oliver, I really have to go."

"Can't you talk to me first?" he said.

"Not really," I said.

"Come on, Lilly!" he said.

"Oliver, I have to find Jenna!" I yelled. Then when I realized what I said, I mumbled, "Oh, crap."

"What's Jenna got to do with anything?" Oliver asked. "Is that why you haven't been talking to me?"

"Oliver, it's nothing," I said.

"Come on, Lilly, tell me why you have to find Jenna!" he said.

"I just do!" I said.

"Lilly!" he yelled.

Then before I could think about it, I said, "She's using you, Oliver!"

"What?" he asked, sounding hurt. "What makes you think that?"

"I heard her talking to Amber in the bathroom," I said.

"Why she be talking to Amber?" he asked. "She hates Amber."

"Well, obviously she was lying about that, too," I said.

"I can't believe this," Oliver said.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "I never thought Jenna would do something like this."

"No, I meant I can't believe you!" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"How could you lie to me like this!" he said.

"Oliver!" I said. "I'm not lying!" I couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Well, I know Jenna and I know she wouldn't use me!" he said.

"I thought you knew me!" I said. "But obviously, I was wrong, because if you did know me, you'd know that I would ever try to hurt you!"

"I thought I knew you, too," he said. "But I guess I was wrong."

Then Oliver turned around and started to walk away.

"Oliver!" I called after him. "Oliver!"

But he didn't turn around. He just kept walking further and further away.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**AN-Next chapter everybody! And even though you might hate it, the next chapter will be the last. Most likely anyway. If there are any more chapters after the next one, it'll only be one more. So, that being said, please enjoy chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hannah Montana and blah, blah, blah...**

Chapter 4: Truth

Oliver's POV:

I walked down the hall away from Lilly, madder than I'd ever been before. I didn't understand why Lilly would do this to me. She knew how much I liked Jenna, and yet she lied to me about her.

I thought Lilly was my best friend. But at that moment, I wasn't so sure.

I kept walking down the hall. School was just about over and all of my classes were over, so I started heading towards the door.

But when I went past Lilly's locker, I saw something lying on the floor in front of it. I walked over to get a closer look and saw a book that looked like a diary. I was about to walk away and just leave it there, but I decided that if it was Lilly's, she wouldn't want someone she didn't know to find it, so I picked it up, stuck it in my book bag, then walked out of the school.

xxxxxx

Lilly's POV:

After Oliver walked away, I headed towards my locker to get my stuff.

I really couldn't believe that Oliver would think that I was lying to him. But maybe it was a sign. Maybe it meant that Oliver wasn't as great as I thought he was.

I reached my locker just in time to see Oliver turn and start walking away.

"Oliver!" I called after him.

But either he didn't hear me or he was just ignoring me, because he kept walking towards the door and outside.

I sighed, then got my things out of my locker and walked outside towards the buses.

I climbed on the bus and saw Oliver sitting at the very back of the bus staring out the window. For a minute, I considered going back and sitting next to him, but I decided not to and sat down towards the front of the bus.

xxxxxx

When the bus reached Oliver's house, he walked to the front of the bus and climbed out, managing to avoid looking at me the whole time.

I turned to look out the window and watched him walk inside. Then as the bus pulled away, I kept staring at his house as long as I could see it.

Then the bus stopped at my house and I stood up and stepped out onto the street. I wasn't until then that I noticed Dakota sitting on the front steps of my house.

I walked over to him and said "Hey Dakota, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for you and avoiding Mom at the same time," he said.

"Why are you avoiding Mom?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Because she's driving me crazy," he said. "She's treating me even more like a little kid today then she ever has."

"I'm sorry," I said, sounding distracted.

"Ok, you obviously don't want to talk about me," he said. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Yes, you do," he said. "And even if you don't, you're going to."

I sighed, then I told him everything that happened today, starting with writing in my diary this morning and ending with Oliver getting mad at me.

"Wow," he said. "That really sucks."

"Tell me about it," I said. "But I really want Oliver to stop being mad at me."

"Well, go talk to him," he said.

"He won't listen to me," I said.

"You won't know until you try," he said.

"I know," I said. "I'm going inside."

"If you're going to go feel sorry for yourself, it won't to any good," Dakota said. "Oliver won't talk to you again until you talk to him."

"Whatever," I said, walking inside.

"She can be so stubborn," Dakota said to himself.

"I heard that!" I called from inside.

xxxxxx

The next morning, I had to drag myself out of bed.

I had had the worst night of sleep in my whole life and I was so not ready to get up when my alarm clock went off.

I slammed on the snooze button and tried to go back to sleep, not caring if I was late for school. It just meant that I could put off seeing Oliver.

But after just a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, my mom came into my room.

"Lillian Caitlin Truscott, get your butt out of bed!" Mom said, shaking me.

"Mom!" I said. I pulled my pillow over my head.

"Lilly, what's wrong with you?" she asked. "You've been acting extra weird lately."

"I'm fine," I said from under my pillow.

"Hun, I can't hear a word you say with your head under there," she said, trying to pull the pillow out from under my hand, which was holding it on my head.

I pulled off my pillow and said "I'm fine, Mom."

"Well, then get up and get ready for school," she said, then she turned around and started to walk out of the door.

"I should've said that I wasn't ok," I mumbled.

"Well, it's too late now," my mom called from out in the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

xxxxxx

Oliver's POV:

I was getting ready for school the day after my fight with Lilly. Ok, well, at that moment, I was looking for my math book.

I put my book bag up on the desk in my room to get it out of the way and kept looking.

But when turned around, I hit my book bag and it fell on the floor. And everything inside fell out onto the floor because I was an idiot and didn't zip it.

I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick everything up. Then I noticed the diary I picked up in front of Lilly's locker yesterday. It was opened up on the floor. The lock broke.

I started to pick it up when I thought I saw my name in the diary. I picked it up and looked at it. And without really meaning to, I started reading it.

After I finished reading that page, I leaned back against the wall. I had completely forgotten about my missing math book and all my stuff all over the floor. And that I was probably late for school.

I definitely knew now that this was Lilly's. And I knew that I had to talk to her.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**AN-Ok, so here it is, the final chapter of Lilly's Diary. Hope you like it. Oh, and this might make you happy. This story is probably going to have a sequel. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hannah Montana and blah, blah, blah...**

_Previously on Lilly's Diary:_

I was getting ready for school the day after my fight with Lilly. Ok, well, at that moment, I was looking for my math book.

I put my book bag up on the desk in my room to get it out of the way and kept looking.

But when turned around, I hit my book bag and it fell on the floor. And everything inside fell out onto the floor because I was an idiot and didn't zip it.

I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick everything up. Then I noticed the diary I picked up in front of Lilly's locker yesterday. It was opened up on the floor. The lock broke.

I started to pick it up when I thought I saw my name in the diary. I picked it up and looked at it. And without really meaning to, I started reading it.

After I finished reading that page, I leaned back against the wall. I had completely forgotten about my missing math book and all my stuff all over the floor. And that I was probably late for school.

I definitely knew now that this was Lilly's. And I knew that I had to talk to her.

Chapter 5: Love

Oliver's POV:

I stood there holding Lilly's diary in my hands. I couldn't believe this.

Ok, so maybe I could. Because the more I thought about how Lilly had been acting lately, especially around Jenna and I, I should've known that she loved me.

And truthfully, I think I loved her. Despite the fact that I was dating Jenna, I loved Lilly.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, you're way past late for school!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Well, as soon as you get down here, figure out some other way to get to school, because I'm leaving now!" she said.

"Fine!" I yelled.

I heard my mom slam the door behind her and I heard her car pull out of the driveway.

I figured it was time for me to head to school, so I picked up everything that spilled out of book bag (including Lilly's diary) and shoved them in my bag.

Then I walked down the stairs and picked up the phone to call Lilly's mom. She was the only person I could think of that would give me a ride to school.

"Hello?" a voice said through the phone.

I knew automatically that it was Lilly.

"Hey Lil," I said.

I could tell she was about to hang up the phone, so I said, "Wait, Lilly!"

"What!" she said.

"Please just listen to me for a minute!" I said.

"Why should I?" she said. "You thought that I was lying to you when you've known me forever and you should know me better than that!"

"I know, Lilly, and I'm sorry!" I said. "Wait, why are you home?"

"I missed the bus," she said. "Why are you home?"

"I missed the bus too," I said. "That's actually why I was calling. I need a ride from your mom."

"Fine," she said. "Hold on. Let me ask her."

"Ok," I said.

I heard her set down the phone. Then someone picked the phone back up a second later.

"That was quick," I said.

"It's not Lilly," Dakota said.

"Oh, Dakota," I said. "What's up?"

"What's up is that I'm currently mad at you," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you hurt Lilly," he said. "And when you hurt Lilly, your punishment is having me mad at you."

"I think having Lilly mad at me is worse," I said.

"Maybe," he said. "But still. You can't hurt my sister without having to deal with me."

"Dakota, what are you doing?" I heard Lilly say.

"I'm just letting Oliver know that he can't hurt you like that," Dakota said, obviously not even trying to keep me from hearing,

"Dakota, just give me the phone!" Lilly said.

"Fine," Dakota said. "But I'm watching you, Oliver!"

"Go away, Dakota!" Lilly said. "Sorry. You know how Dakota can be."

"It's ok," I said. "He just loves you. And I don't blame him."

"Oh, and my mom said she going to give you a ride," she said. I guessed that she didn't catch my comment. Either that or she just didn't think about it.

"Ok, tell her I said thanks," I said.

"Well, we have to go," she said.

"Ok," I said. "But before you go Lilly, I just want to say that I'm really sorry about yesterday. And i have to tell you something, but that can wait until we get to school."

"Ok," she said. "Bye Oliver."

"Bye Lilly," I said.

Then we hung up and I went outside and sat on the front step to wait for Lilly's mom.

xxxxxx

Lilly's POV:

As soon as Oliver and I hung up, I turned towards the stairs where Dakota was sitting.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You know what," I said. "Why did you have to say that stuff to Oliver?"

"I just wanted to make sure he knew that he couldn't hurt you again." He said.

"Well, thank you, but you didn't have to do that," I said.

"Well, I did it anyway." He said.

"Lilly, come on," My mom called from outside. "We have to go. You're already extremely late."

"I'm coming!" I said.

"Dakota, you should come too," Mom said.

"Mom, I..." Dakota started to say.

"Dakota, don't bother arguing," I said. "Not now."

"Fine," Dakota said, rolling his eyes.

Then we both went outside before we drove my mom even crazier.

xxxxxx

When we got to school after picking up Oliver, it was just about time for my lunch.

My mom wrote a late slip for me and for Oliver, then we headed inside.

At lunch, Oliver and I headed to a table in the back of the cafeteria and sat down.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, first, I found something that I think belongs to you," he said.

I wondered for a second if it could be my diary, but I didn't have to wonder for long, because he pulled my diary out of his book bag.

"Oh, my God!" I said. "Thank you so much for finding this!"

I took the diary, then asked, "Wait, why is it open?"

"The lock broke," he said.

"You didn't read it, did you?" I asked.

"Actually..." he started to answer. I interrupted him.

"How could you read my diary!" I said.

"Lilly, I'm sorry," he said. "It fell on the floor and that's when the lock broke. I started to pick it up, but I saw my name in it, so I read it.

"Look, Oliver, you might have misunderstood something I wrote in that diary," I said. "I didn't really mean what I wrote. In fact, I definitely don't mean it now, after how you acted yesterday."

"I already told you I was sorry about that!" he said.

"I know you did!" I said. "And I forgive you. But it still makes me wonder how well you know me."

"I know you better than anyone!" he said. "I've known you since pre-k."

"I know," I said.

"Lilly, I broke up with Jenna last night," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I saw Jenna with her ex boyfriend," he said.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," I said.

"I know," he said. "And you told me what she was doing. It's my own fault I didn't believe you."

"So, how much did you happen to read in my diary?" I asked.

"All of it," he said quietly.

"Oh, my God," I mumbled. "Oh, my God!"

"Lilly, stop!" he said.

"Oliver, I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be," he said. "Because reading what you wrote made me realize something."

"What?" I asked.

"I love you too, Lilly," he said.

"What!" I said. I tried so hard not to smile.

"I love you," he said.

"I can't believe you love me!" I said.

"Well, I do," he said. "So, do you have anything to say?"

"I love you too," I said.

Then, right in the middle of the cafeteria, he kissed me.

And I couldn't believe that a stupid diary could make my life this amazing.

**AN-Well, there it is. The end of Lilly's Diary. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
